Soul Evans - Madness in Underland
by Dont Fear The Reapa
Summary: Soul Evans runs away from home and discovers the insane world of Jabberwocks, Queens, and a mysterious girl with pigtails and a hat... a world where Soul doesn't belong... Not yet anyway. Rated M for violence, language, lemons, and Blair. Nuff said.
1. Chapter 1

_**Soul Evans - Madness in Underland - Chapter 0**___

**_Reapa: Hello my pretties! My brand new FanFic! Enjoy!_**

* * *

The Evans were a rich family, and they were well known for their orchestral musical talent and albino looks. The father, Charles, was a natural double bass player. The mother, Samantha, was a talented singer and pianist. The eldest son, Wesley, played violin. The youngest son was taught piano at a young age, but not by choice. Whilst he did enjoy it, his father demanded perfection. Wes was always the favourite as he took his music seriously. The youngest son hated it. He wanted to make his own choices, learn what he wanted, and have his own interests, but his father would never allow it. This was addressed seriously when the son was 8.

"Soul, for god sake, you're playing in the wrong key!" Charles shouted. Soul cowered on the piano stool.

"Yes Father." he murmured, adjusting his hands accordingly. He started playing again, and the Phantom of the Opera filled the room. Soul had a solemn look on his face and his father growled.

"Show more enthusiasm. The audience want to hear and feel your music."

Soul stopped playing. He swiveled on the stool, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I won't take interest in music which doesn't interest me."

Charles gasped. "How dare you! You're mother spent two years teaching you piano!" Soul sighed.

"There you go again, not listening. I said the music, not the instrument."

"Our family has played opera and soul music for generations! Are you happy to break the tradition?" his father cried.

Soul answered without missing a beat.

"Yes."

Charles eyes were almost bulging out of his sockets. "You insolent cretin! You are about to break our -"

"Yeah, yeah, family tradition. But I've thought this through. Wes can keep the tradition alive, while I can do what I want." His face and tone were emotionless.

His father crossed his arms. "Which is?" he snarled.

Soul looked out the window. "Jazz. Swing. Mum also let me listen to some traditional Scottish music. I thought maybe I could uphold that tradition instead."

That was when his father smacked him across the face.

The blow made his cheek sting and his eyes water.

He looked at his father in shock. His father was filled with rage. "You," he stated, "are a disgrace to this family." He stormed out, leaving Soul with his thoughts and a growing red mark on his face.

* * *

The next night, Wes was performing at a concert. Souls father had business to attend to backstage, so he and his mother sat at the front. They had arrived an hour early.

Samantha turned to her son. "Soul, your father told me what you said yesterday."

Soul gulped. "Please don't hit me like he did!" he spluttered.

His mother ruffled his hair. "Don't you worry. Dad and I are going to have a talk about that. So you liked that Scottish CD I gave you?"

He grinned, glad to drop the facade he kept in front of his father. "Yeah. It all seems so... happy. Traditional. I really like jazz aswell. Wes played some to me on the piano." His mother smiled.

"Well, even if your father doesn't approve, you should go for it. I'll have Wes teach you some jazz and I can help with the Scottish music."

He beamed at her. "Really? Oh thank you so much! You're the coolest Ma ever!" She laughed.

"No problem Shark Boy."

Soul yawned. "Will you wake me up when Wes starts?"

She smiled. "Course I will. Sweet dreams champ."

"Thanks," he smiled, before leaning back in his seat and letting sleep envelope him.

He wasn't prepared for the dream he would have.

* * *

He stood in a black room, with a red checked floor. A piano sat in one corner, and a small demon in a suit beckoned him forward.

"Ah, Soul, you're finally here," it grinned sinisterly.

"Who are you? Where am I?" he demanded. It waggled its finger.

"Ah, ah, ah, that's two different questions."

"Ok. Who are you?" he asked.

"That's better. I am you."

Soul cocked his head to one side. "But I'm me. So you can't be me."

"That's where you're wrong. I am part of your subconscious, the part that is completely and utterly insane, talking to you through a dream."

Soul was still confused. "So this isn't real?"

The demon grinned. "I never said that. You shouldn't assume things."

"Wait, so this is real?" he said, the words going in his head but making no sense.

The demon tutted. "I didn't say that either. What did I just say?"

"But... you just... and then... what?" Soul spluttered.

The demon chuckled. "Do you think this is real?" he asked.

Soul pondered for a while. "Yes and no. I am conversing with myself in my head, but also, we aren't really standing here."

The demon clapped. "A very good answer."

"Was I right?"

The demon cackled. "How would I know? I'm as clueless as you are!"

Soul groaned. "Oh Lord, I'm insane."

The demon stopped cackling.

"Exactly. And one day that will come in handy. Remember that."

"Ok... this is very strange."

"It is isn't it?" the demon said, biting its fingers. "Now, to the reason you're here. Someone wants you to go somewhere. I don't know who. I don't know where."

The room started to fade. "If you don't remember anything else from this dream, remember this conversation. It could save your life one day." With that, the demon faded away, and Soul began his dream of... somewhere.

* * *

"Soul. Wake up. Wes is about to play."

Soul opened his eyes groggily. "Hmm? Oh right!"

He sat up and rubbed his head. He remembered the demon's talk, but after that, it was a blur. He remembered a girl with a hat and a... a dragon? And somewhere called Underland.

Oh well. He could work it all out later.

* * *

The show was an outstanding success. Wes was the highlight of the evening by far. Soul was jealous that their father treated them both differently, with Wes being the favourite by far.

Over the years, Soul learned to play his choice of music, much to his father's distress. He grew to hate his father, and his father would still hit him occasionally.

One day it was too much.

He ran away.

It was raining. Soul was now 16, and had decided enough was enough. He hated to leave his mother behind, but Soul had made his decision. He made out without being seen, and made his way into town.

The mansion was situated on the outskirts of a small town. Soul had never been told what it was called. He didn't care.

After wandering around for a while, he found himself in a dark alley. He was lost. A small rustle startled him. "Who's there?" he demanded.

A small girl poked her head out from behind a bin.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. Soul breathed in relief.

"Hello. What's you're name?"

The girl cowered back. "K-Kim," she stammered.

"I'm Soul. Do you know where we are?"

She looked around, and the light caught her pink hair. She also had something on her head... ears?

"Yes. No. But I'm late. Oh so late!" With that, she ran down the alley, and i got a better view of her.

She had a tail.

She HAD a TAIL.

A raccoon's tail.

Soul stood, shocked. "Wait!" he cried, stumbling after her.

Kim ran until she came to a dustbin. "Aha. This one." She took the lid off and set it aside.

Soul slowed to a stop. "What are you doing?" he queried.

Kim looked at him. "You seem really nice. But I have to be somewhere, and I'm already late." She waved shyly at him and took a deep breath.

Then she jumped into the dustbin.

Soul stood, gaping at what had happened.

What the Hell was going on?

As he stepped up to the bin, he tripped an a piece of metal.

Right into the bin.

Soul expected to land on top of the deluded raccoon girl, and then climb out and apologise.

So you can bet he was surprised when he fell into an abyss.

A wave of nausea hit him hard, and as he fell, he passed out, not knowing when, or even where, he would come to.

And that is how Soul Evans came to be in Underland.

* * *

_**Reapa: Soul is a Mama's Boy! . I couldn't resist.**____**See you for Chapter 1 next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Souls POV

I groggily opened my eyes. What the fudge had just happened

?

I searched my mind. I fell. I fell into... A dustbin?

Memories came flooding back: running from home because of my stupid father; meeting the pink haired raccoon girl Kim; falling into and passing out in the abyss.

Wait, what?

I was lying on my side. I had no idea where I was. There were trees looming over me, and I lay on a dirt path. I rolled on to my back.

And spotted the goddamn HOT lady standing over me.

She was dressed in a cute purple witches outfit, which generously hugged her curves and -

Ah fuck it.

My nose exploded with blood, and I passed out. Again.

"Soul... Sooouuuullll..."

I groaned, opening my eyes once again on the purple haired beauty.

I quickly stuffed my fingers up my nose to prevent another pass out.

"Please get off me," I said nasally.

"Why?" she purred, leaning down so her breasts squished against my chest. "It's so nice down here..."

My nose exploded again, but I remained conscious. I jerked (no not like that! You people and your filthy minds...) upright, causing her to mewl on fright. She leaped to the side...

And a cat landed on the ground.

"Uh... WHAT THE FUDGE?! YOU'RE A CAT?!" I exclaimed.

She clapped her paws. "THANK you. You're the first person who HASN'T called me a witch."

I just sat there dumbfounded. "Ok..." I said. Then something clicked

"How do you know my name?"

The cat stretched. "Oh you were here before. Don't you remember?"

"... No..."

She sighed. "Remember the demon?"

That got me.

"How could I forget..."

She started to lick one of her paws. "Well, I was the one who wanted to show you something..." (NOO! For Death's sake you all have filthy minds. That is SO not cool...)

I started to remember something. A name..."Underland?"

"BINGO! Welcome to the Wonder of the Under!" She mewled.

So it wasn't a dream...

"So... who are you then?"

In a puff of purple smoke, the cat was once again human, albeit slightly more clothed. Slightly...

"I'm Blair," she purred, stalking sexily towards me on all fours. She pushed me back, straddling my waist. She leaned down so her breasts pushed against my chest, before seductively whispering into my ear, "But you can call me whatever you want when you play with me.."

I groaned as she started to grind against my crotch, running her hands along my chest. Slowly she leaned closer.

Suddenly, I felt guilt. I had no idea why. I just felt as though I was... cheating? Which was strange since I didn't date anyone...

Nevertheless, I pushed her off. "No! Quit being so... so... so GODDAMN SEXY!"

Blair pouted. "Aw I'm sorry, I'm just teasing. I wouldn't do anything. Hatter would kill me.

I looked at her. "Hatter?"

Even as I said it, a memory floated to the surface of my thoughts, one name.

"You mean... Maka?"

_**~Three guesses who Blair is XD~**_


End file.
